Dream Revolution: Last Fire
''Dream♥Revolution Saga: Last Fire ''is a video game by In-Verse, this is the fourth and final canon game of the series, considered by its developers as a high budget fighting game, not to mention that the game passed by three early names during production: Grand Ultima Bataille, Great Last Battle and The Last who Stands. While the main protagonist is Alexa during the first six chapters, the role later is given to Dynamo, due to his struggle against his past life and saving his own friends, family and sister. Gameplay The game plays similarity as the third installment, with the Alter Ghost used only one time per round as how strong it are, however, in "Super" Mode, you start with the Alter Ghost. The game is more weapon focused than the three first games, having you select if yes and not fight with the weapon. Some characters assume a corrupted/purified alternate form, like Ignis as the Fire Emperor, etc. While the Versus Mode and Free Mode is a 2.5D Fighting Game with 3D environments and models, the Story Mode is divided by Acts, also, the bosses, rivals and enemies are fought in the usual Fighting game formula, Alter Ghosts and Normal Alters are also available since the very beginning, but Vastedge and Seal modes are unlockable through special conditions. The game has Cinematics like Guilty Gear Xrd -Revelator-''. It also confirmed a Glossary for the English releases for now: Encyclopedia. Story : ''See also: Dream Revolution: Last Fire/Story 2020 A.D. After the surprise battle against the Omega from Mirror Timeline, now that the weather calmed down and things return to normal for everyone but Alexa Maxwell, our heroine now has to face his final battle with his own emotions and even their own allies, but that's by the instability of the Fire Sword after that last battle two years ago now, and her attitude suddenly changed. Could it be to do the will of the Sword of Fire brings her bad vibes? Or be a gold test of the Cardinals? or Alexa herself wants to take such a challenge? Alexa wants to try something higher than the usual, The Crusaders and Deadly Axis attack without stopping at all with the help of her allies. Dynamo, feeling that his sister is in great danger, will take action, with newborn powers such as the Omega Vision, alongside Blade and Alison, he'll try to do all for saving her, however, he doesn't know that Orpheus, a man who oddly resembles Dynamo, with his two female assistants, is behind her too. The Lightning Sword will now shine more brighter than nobody ever imagined. "Mellt Fulmine Mk.III". Characters Characters list The game has the longest playable roster with 44 playable characters (counting Rayne, Berenice, Kara, Aine, Kali, Valeria and Mondo). The Fairies, others are NPC, but the first are helpers in the story and tutorial modes. Main *Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix: He's now beloved by his subordinates, has a happy life with Hermione and Kara, and he's frequently visited by Cassandra, Paris, and his allies, also, the Phoenix Family had a lot of supporters due to how good willed their leaders are, he also when he's on vacation or not busy, he pays visits to the Maxwell Orphanage, when he meet frequently to his sister, however, since she suddenly disappeared, he has yet to see her, and he's really worried about her and his wife and daughter, since he has researching for his own the answers for Alexa's problems. He settles on his possibly last mission, before becoming his true self that he was searching about ages. His coming of age travel had to begin. *Alexa Maxwell: Real name Seraphina Phoenix, Alexa when she was walking around the country of Aslada, traveling to find a purpose in her life outside of saving people and strongly believes in justice and doing heroic things, however, since in the two last years used her too much power against Omega, she feels herself uncontrollable, since the poor girl, can’t control her flames, she took away the Flame Sword thanks to Alison and her Cult. And she decides to fight fairly with her powers still intact, but not the crazy will of the sword, that causes the girl to being a “blood knight” to higher levels, costing leaving her family and friends, and even her “Heroic Spirit” who driven her to do the right thing. *Nathaniel Blade: The leader of the UDS, became curious about a new discovery, now, about the mysterious thing that appeared in the sky a night during Alexa's Disappearance, Blade and his team is prepared to even fight her, even, he and the superiors are trying to convince her to retreat if it they don't want to kill her, however is miserable since there's a magic that intervenes the research of Alexa, maybe an antique magic or something related. *Alison Evans: The Godslayer Carnage, Alison helped Alexa to extract the sword from her body, and she felt something uncomfortable during that moment, as Alexa departs from the Abyss' Tower, Alison says to her allies that Alexa is slowly dying. And Alison feels a little sad about this, and wishes to help her indirectly, with now her in charge of Duodecim, she now feels in need in being a Heroine. She however, witnessed also Angelica's departure. *Ignis Vatra: A man with mysterious origins, apparently a time traveler from the future, since his "future" is in danger, he seeks Alexa Maxwell, in spite of Alexa's stubborness and lazy demeanor, he settles his own mission to help her to fight back against the biggest enemy, by teaching her, apparently more mature and serious than her. Also his allies call him "Mr. Perfect" due to being a master in almost all fighting skills, and excels in all his subjects, everyone who have said this, is because they never met him in person, looking at him as the "Perfect Ace". However, people yet has to meet him. Alexa maybe the first and the foremost that Ignis has to meet. *Elaine LeBlanc: The Doctor who rivals Blade, and has authentic light powers, she holds a huge grudge against certain rules of the world hidden to others, she's far more drastic than Blade in terms of advancing, does many things such as observing other fighters skills and motivations and leaves for necessary evil, she suspects a lot on Ignis Vatra's and the Shapeshifters real intentions, and is the one who gives the "Mellt Fulmine Mk. II" to Dynamo in exchange of answers. Dynamo's Team/Team Aces *Hermione Graham: She now lives happily with her husband Alexander and her daughter Kara, however, she doesn't have the freedom to be happy since Alexander is focused on his job, but she's trying to do the right thing for help him at least a bit. And also, she's also worried about her sister-in-law Alexa who disappeared in the shadows, having hated her before Alexander returned without knowing that he had a sister, she's now about to help her returning to her senses and back. *Paris Clover: Paris is the son of Arthur, one of the Teachers of the Military Academy, he wasn't changed so much, since he can't technically grow up, being built as a android to originally kill in the past, but now he's a completely different guy, but since his friends are completely in relatively bad situation, he wants to help them, he knows that he can't grow up, but being rebuilded, he wants to help his friends to all, even risk his life for them. *Cassandra van Helsing: Sister of Rayne, and an assassin for hire, she also likes collecting weapons as well, her height makes her scary, but in fact, she's very serious too, but she believes that the thing is normal, so she let the thing being fast paced. She joins her Friends to find Alexa, however, she's insecure to herself, however, she's determined not being an Assassin in this moment unless if necessary, with the help of Rayne and also Berenice. Alexa's Team/Team Machina *Abelard Albain: A Scientist who has a physique of a wrestler, he used to be a wrestler, but since the world needed a man who save lives rather than playing with it, he quit his federation and everything on his past life, he's affiliated with Elaine to complete his plan against his brother Noah, who joined the Crusaders. *Pairon Rei: A young six-tailed fox/Kitsune, who lived several years, since she was adopted into a family in her human form, everyone died of old age, and she doesn't aged after all, believing that she was a witch, they almost burned her, but she escaped in her fox form, and tried for 200 more years to find someone who can comprehend her, returns after eight years. *Mel Wingates: Not much is known about Mel, sans only that she's a Shape shifting Rabbit, curious about the outside world, she sets in a coming of age travel outside her birthplace to discover the origin of the Elemental warriors. During one of these travels, she joins the "team" for trying to search the meaning of friendship, she is serious and frowns a lot, later revealed to be an evil traitor. Blade and Elaine's Team/Team UDS *Cyrille "Selene" Adams: From the Research facility, Selene became aware of the situations around the world, she decides to made a machine to localize those with the power, however, since a mysterious magic can't activate the tracker, Selene decides to mix, magic and science to made a super weapon, and it means that her Spurious powers would be awakened somewhere. *Sally Bianchi: From the Paranormal facility of the UDS, Sally is curious about her new look and style, she changed a lot since the last time that Yuri saw her, she wants to confess to him, but she's too shy for telling him, and not interrupting his Soccer Career. *Ari Noir: Elaine's assistant and right hand man, he's an educated and kind hearted man who believes that with the right words and actions anything is possible, he's also a scientist and a dark power user. He apparently knows by instinct that someone of the protagonists could be the one who will betray the team and take them for granite, he's also pretty silent. Alison's Team/Team Duodecim *Angel Kennedy: Angel is now the Leader of his Family Holdings and half brother of Alison and Eddie, he's now a carefree man, doing the right thing and not to fail, for his former fallen butler, Cid Platane, and his family. He became the 11th member of Duodecim in exchange of Angelica's demise, Clown's suicide and Cassandra's renounce, he's good friends with Adrian. *Eddie Kennedy: Eddie is now a normal guy living in Angel's residence since the family had been adopted him and Alison to live together in the same house. However, due to having a surprisingly mature personality, his Half sister and Adopted brother are almost surprised, but he's too quick and acts instead of asking it, he returned to Duodecim as the 12th member. *Adrian Twining: The 2nd member of Duodecim and a man who's far older than he looks. Adrian has lived for at least 70 years, and still he feels that the world needs him for a "Cleaning of Evil", however, since Duodecim became a good, yet heroic organization, Adrian began to act more "Human", and observing Paine, when she's now in the normal life of normal humans, he begins to investigate about his immortality, hinted to be a Megahuman/Newman himself. Yuri's Team/Team Maxwell *Yuri Maxwell: Alexa's adoptive brother, he uses ice powers, a soccer star. He deserted from the UDS in the previous story. He's gifted with a Sword who belonged to a warlord, despite his relatively low training, he still can fight. *Jermaine Belmont: A close friend of the orphanage. He has feelings for Alexa, and will risk his life to her in exchange of changing his point of view during their first championship. He also uses an earth made sword. *Paine Twining: Despite being not-so-human, Paine has meet new friends recently, but still has her psychic powers. *Aileen Littner: A young girl with Asthma, who's close friends with the kids of the Orphanage, and with Paine. Crusaders *Noah Albain: Abelard's obsessed younger brother, he hates him because he hates his presence, he also dislikes working with Roberta despite the latter having more experience than him. Member of the Dissidents. *Roberta Schwarzen: Roberta is a weapons member of the Crusaders, a cat burglar who loves fire arms. Member of the Dissidents. *Blake Tiberius: He's the Leader/Prince of the Crusaders, as a Mega Human, he lives longer than humans and even, he's immortal, he's apparently more than just 21 years old, "The perfect example of a Knight in Shining Armor". *Agni Jill Flair: A girl homunculus who leads the Knights of Crusaders, she dislikes having attention of the others when she fights or she's training. Said to be one of the most powerful in the group. The right hand woman of Blake. *Genesio Magno: The leader of the First Army of the Crusaders, he's feared by everyone but his leaders, he's big, bulky, bald, tall and muscular, said that he can beat everyone with a single combo. *Eric Rodgers: The leader of the Second Army of the Crusaders, said to be faster than other members, he's very lanky compared to Genesio, but he doesn't like too much to fight unfairly. *Fire Emperor Ignis Vatra: The future governor of the Crusaders' cause. Deadly Axis *Odin/Randy Phoenix: The Leader, he has control over Water, He believes in the worships of Newmans. Eris' Husband. *Eris/Marisa Phoenix: The Second Member, she has control over Fire, she's calculating and mysterious. Odin's wife. *Tyr/Wolfgang Blade: The Third member, he has control over Earth, very malicious and Cruel. He blames and hates humans. *Indra/Selena Albain: The Fourth member, she has control over Wind, said to have a human side. Prefers to Fight talking. *Chronos/Leroy Maxwell: The Fifth and the youngest in the Group, he has control over Light/Thunder. Very arrogant but honorable. Fairies *Pyrrha: A Fire Fairy, known as one of Udiya's reincarnations, she's very much like her and Alexa, only far more Childish. The Fairy of Team Machina (Alexa's Team). *Vaitiare: A Water Fairy, she's very serious in nature, she cares about her element and her close allies. Corteous and gracious. The Fairy of Team Aces (Dynamo's Team). *Avani: A Earth Fairy, she's very overprotective about the nature, she respects science if not affects the nature. The Fairy of Team Ultima Deus Scientia (Blade's Team). *Nodin: A Wind Fairy, he's very childish like Pyrrha, and also is the only one guy, sometimes arrogant and callous but is a good guy. The Fairy of Team Duodecim (Alison's Team). *Lightfly (Update): A rare Lightning Fairy who due to his fascination of technology, he always gets electrified by himself, albeit uncontrolled. The Fairy of Team Maxwell (Yuri's Team). *Icy (Update): An Ice Fairy and the sister of Pyrrha, albeit they're distanced for a theme of seasons, as she only appears in winter with Vaitiare. The Fairy of Elaine's Team. *Karma (Update): The Light Fairy and close friend of Rosamund, as his name indicates Action, work and deed, his actions can be good, but if is bad, he would be "punished". The Fairy of the Deadly Axis. *Rosamund: A Dark Fairy, trickster and serious with the people arround her, she prefers to do her things alone, apparently is The Fairy of The Crusaders. Kingdom of Sun and Moon/Ouroboros *Udiya Vulcanus: The Fifth Descendant of Fayer, a Woman who was playful and happy, even treated Nox lovely. *Orpheus "Nox" Luna: A Prince who's Known as the "Moon Lord", he used Lightning and a Sword, he loved Udiya, was shy and curious. *Ginga Sharam/Ashram: Ginga is the Colonel General of Ouroboros. A woman who has a personality of Iron. *Ashe "Rodolia" Justice/Aileen Littner: Home Scientist at Ouroboros, she has high IQ. *Casper/Jasper Haven: Head member of the Ouroboros Guardian Army, has a serious and secretive personality. *The Evil One: The Emperor, he controls Darkness and Thunder, all other details are a secret, called "The Black Moon" by Udiya, Agni and Pyrrha. Others and Mentioned *Dandelion Fayer: The leader of the Fire Slayers, and Alexa's (And in extension, Dynamo's) Ancestor. *Leroy Maxwell: Alexa's and Yuri's Adoptive father. Leader of the Orphanage. He has a big secret. *Juniper Williams: An Otaku fanboy who works in the UDS headquarters. He has an addiction with Anime Girls. *Aine Braeden: A young girl who's friends with Ignis, she hates humans for doing "The Evil Thing". Also she blames on Alexa. Said that her eyes, have a special power if open, transforms the normal human into stone. *Berenice Carroll: Berenice is a confirmed Vampire and co-works with Rayne in Cassandra's Assassin life, but also involved in the UDS. *Rayne van Helsing: Cassandra's younger brother, and co-works with Berenice in Cassandra's Assassin life. *Andrei Brondukov: An old veteran of the war and former mercenary, he was the mentor of the Albain Brothers. *Kara "Lan" Phoenix: The Future Daughter of Alexander and Hermione, she has Thunder and Water powers, and Ignis' protector. *The Krauser Bros.: They are now recognized navy members. *Milena: She is now a leader of a resistance movement. *Angelica Clyne: Alison's Ancestor, gets a passing mention by Alison herself. *Kali Chrome: The Cardinals leader, makes a cameo. *Valeria Lindbergh: Makes a cameo in story mode destroying the Crusaders' laboratory. *Mondo Kitsch: Makes a cameo as the observer of the events, lived for centuries. BIG SPOILER *True Alexa Maxwell: The other one wasn't the real Alexa, but Princess Udiya herself in order to distract and help, the real evolved both personally and in power. Chapter List -Story Mode Only- -Prologue Arc.- Episode 0: Prologues Episode 0.5: Tutorial -Starting Arc.- Episode 1: Starting the mission. Episode 2: The King of Thunder Episode 3: Encore Episode 4: Battle of two Flames Episode 5: Midnight Train -Deadly Axis Arc.- Episode 6: Chronos' Mayhem Episode 7: The Bell Episode 8: Grim Reaper Episode 9: Shining Star Episode 10: Odin's Mighty Plan. -The Crusaders' Arc.- Episode 11: First Attack. Episode 12: The Sky Kingdom Episode 13: Ultimate Homunculus Episode 14: Evil King of Flame. Episode 15: The Counter Attack -Last Fire Arc.- Episode 16: Prominence Episode 17: The Dark Moon Rises Episode 18: Exodus Episode 19: Appearance of a true Essence. Episode 20: New Game -Epilogue Arc.- Episode 21: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight Episode 22: Destiny of the Blood Episode 23: Memories of the Blood Episode 24: Fire Princess and the Prince of Lightning. Episode 25: The Dream and The Revolution -Epilogue- Fictitious Voice List Note: This is the first game with a Japanese dub. In the Japanese version of the game, gets the option to change language, with English as the preset language. Also, given their game of origin, Valeria talks English as her main language whereas Kali and Mondo talk Japanese by default. English *Dynamo/Orpheus: Kyle Hebert *Alexa Maxwell/Udiya: Kate Higgins *Ignis Vatra: Patrick Seitz *Blade: Todd Haberkorn *Alison Evans/Angelica Clyne: Melissa Fahn *Elaine Leblanc: Lauren Landa *Abelard Albain: Chris Tergliafera *Pairon Rei: Sandy Fox *Mel Wingates: Cristina Valenzuela *Hermione Graham/Kali Chrome: Michelle Ruff *Paris Clover: Edward Bosco *Cassandra van Helsing: Janice Kawaye *Cyrille Adams/Aine Braeden: Tara Platt *Sally Bianchi: Shelby Lindley *Ari Noir: Bryce Papenbrook *Angel Kennedy: Yuri Lowenthal *Eddie Kennedy: Lucien Dodge *Adrian Twining: Lex Lang *Yuri Maxwell: Orion Acaba *Jermaine Belmont: Grant George *Paine Twining: Carrie Keranen *Aileen Littner: Kira Buckland *Noah Albain/Karma: Johnny Yong Bosch *Roberta Schwarzen: Ashly Burch *Blake Tiberius: Brian Beacock *Agni Jill Flair: Megan Hollingshead *Genesio Magno: D.C. Douglas *Eric Rodgers: David Vincent *Pyrrha: Erica Mendez *Vaitiare: Erica Lindbeck *Avani: Erin Fitzgerald *Nodin: Max Mittelman *Rosamund: Brina Palencia *Icy: Cassandra Lee Morris *Lightfly: Eden Riegel *Odin: Jamieson Price *Eris: Barbara Goodson *Tyr: Marc Diraison *Indra: Kari Wahlgren *Chronos: Matthew Mercer *Rodolia Justice: Stephanie Sheh *Ginga Sharam: Wendee Lee *Casper Haven: Richard Epcar *Dandelion Fayer: Kaiji Tang *Leroy Maxwell: Cam Clarke *Juniper Williams: Derek Stephen Prince *Berenice Carroll: Julie Ann Taylor *Rayne van Helsing: Xander Mobus *Andrei Brondukov: Paul St. Peter *Kara "Lan" Phoenix: Lisa Ortiz *Valeria Lindbergh: Karen Strassman *Mondo Kitsch: Sam Riegel Japanese *Dynamo/Orpheus: Ken Narita *Alexa Maxwell/Udiya: Motoko Kumai *Ignis Vatra: Tomokazu Sugita *Blade: Kenichi Suzumura *Alison Evans: Mayumi Shintani *Elaine Leblanc: Mie Sonozaki *Abelard Albain: Kenta Miyake *Pairon Rei: Aoi Yuki *Mel Wingates: Mao Ichimichi *Hermione Graham: Mariko Koda *Paris Clover: Hiroki Takahashi *Cassandra van Helsing: Megumi Hayashibara *Cyrille Adams: Masumi Asano *Sally Bianchi: Minori Chihara *Ari Noir: Naozumi Takahashi *Angel Kennedy: Ryotaro Okiayu *Eddie Kennedy: Miyu Irino *Adrian Twining: Takuya Kirimoto *Yuri Maxwell: Ryohei Kimura *Jermaine Belmont: Hiroki Touchi *Paine Twining: Lynn *Aileen Littner: Sora Amamiya *Noah Albain: KENN *Roberta Schwarzen: Kaori Mizuhashi *Blake Tiberius: Yuji Ueda *Agni Jill Flair: Yuka Komatsu *Genesio Magno: Hiroki Yasumoto *Eric Rodgers: Soichiro Hoshi *Pyrrha: Yumi Hara *Vaitiare: Yumiko Kobayashi *Avani: Satomi Akesaka *Nodin: Kengo Kawanishi *Rosamund: Yu Asakawa *Icy: Miho Arakawa *Lightfly: Miyuki Sawashiro *Karma: Takayuki Kondo *Odin: Joji Nakata *Eris: Atsuko Tanaka *Tyr: Takaya Hashi *Indra: Miki Nagasawa *Chronos: Kosuke Toriumi *Aine Braeden: Ai Nonaka *Rodolia Justice: Kanako Kondo *Ginga Sharam: Yurika Hino *Casper Haven: Yoshihisa Kawahara *Brand "Dandelion" Fayer: Jurota Kosugi *Leroy Maxwell: Tomoyuki Shimura *Juniper Williams: Chikara Ousaka *Berenice Carroll: Emi Shinohara *Rayne van Helsing: Takashi Kondo *Andrei Brondukov: Katsuji Mori *Kara "Lan" Phoenix: Yuka Saitou *Angelica Clyne: Ryoko Nagata *Kali Chrome: Rina Sato *Valeria Lindbergh: Mitsuki Saiga *Mondo Kitsch: Junichi Kanemaru Gallery Credits to Selfy and Rinmaru. Dream_Revolution_Quartet.jpg|Dream Revolution Quartet - Halloween (10/27) Elaine_and_Ignis.png|Ignis and Elaine. Elaine_and_Ignis_part_2.png|Ignis and Elaine Part 2. Rei_and_Abel.png|Rei Pairon and Abelard Albain. Tiberius_and_Agni.png|Tiberius and Agni. Alexa_Last_Fire_selfy.png|Alexa, the Spoiler version. Dynamo_selfy.png|Dynamo Blade_Selfy.png|Nathaniel Blade Alison_Selfy.png|Alison Evans Elaine_Selfy.png|Elaine LeBlanc Ignis_Selfy.png|Ignis Vatra Yuri_selfy.png|Yuri Maxwell Kali_Chrome_selfy.png|Kali Chrome School Time Based in the Manga creator School Days, an alternate timeline which War never happened. - By Rinmaru. DRSchoolP01.jpg|Jermaine and Alexa DRSchoolP02.jpg|Hermione, Cassandra and Alexander. (Plus two fans) MyStyle3.jpg|Yuri and Sally MyStyle4.jpg|Alison, Angel and Adrian MyStyle5.jpg|Angel and Eddie MyStyle6.jpg|Elaine and Alison MyStyle7.jpg|Selene and Blade MyStyle8.jpg|Alexa, Jermaine and Alexander MyStyle9.jpg|Alexander and Hermione MyStyle10.jpg|Blade and Selene MyStyle11.jpg|Elaine and Paris MyStyle12.jpg|Adrian and Paine MyStyle13.jpg|Alexander, Alexa and Hermione MyStyle14.jpg|Cassandra and Alexa MyStyle15.jpg|Hermione and Paris MyStyle16.jpg|Sally and Yuri MyStyle17.jpg|Alison, Adrian and Angel MyStyle18.jpg|Berenice and Elaine Unlockables #Orpheus: End the game with Dynamo. #Fire Emperor: End the game with Ignis Vatra. #Indra: End the game with one of the Albain Brothers. #Tyr: End the game with Blade or Yuri. #Eris: End the game with Agni or Alison. #Odin: End the game with Blake or Elaine. #Rayne: End the game with Cassandra or Berenice. #Udiya: End the game with Alexa. #Rodolia: End the game with Adrian, Eddie or Angel. #Ginga: End the game with Selene, Sally or Ari. #True Alexa: End Story Mode at the Crusaders' Arc. #Kali Chrome: Beat Boss Rush or end Tutorial in-Story. #Valeria: End Story Mode at Final Arc. #Mondo: End Story Mode at Epilogue. Alternatively, they can be bought in-game by Credits. DLC Features The game will have Costumes, collaboration ones will cost money, but the Crossover ones will be for free. *Alexa: Suzaku, Ran Howard. *Dynamo: Seiryuu, Lucius Meyer. *Blade: Byakko, Roger Masters. *Alison: Genbu, Vanessa Luxaloss. *Elaine: Kouryu, Elle Chardin. *Ignis: Kouryu, Lancelot A. Spencer. *Adelard: Prince Prince XV. *Kai: Anna Rosa Vargas. *Mel: Ballerina. *Hermione: Adele Reynolds. *Paris: Protagonist (Ryu). *Cassandra: Sylvia Thorndyke. *Cyrille: Juna Silvernale. *Sally: Blair Turner. *Ari: Berserker. *Angel: Kent Miller. *Eddie: Tempo. *Adrian: Keith Laurent. *Yuri: Francis Armstrong. *Jermaine: Odin Lowell II. *Paine: Lirica. *Aileen: Lumina. *Tiberius: Blake Snider *Agni: Rose Belladonna *Genesio: Aten Stellar *Eric: Bart George *Odin: TBA *Eris: TBA *Tyr: TBA *Indra: TBA *Chronos: Leroy Maxwell *More to come. The game will also count with music of older series and other In-Verse Games. Reception The game is regarded as the best In-Verse Fighting game in terms of Scores, and holds second place in the highest scored games of the company with 95% of approbation, they praised the art, the multi-path story, the gameplay styles, but criticized the short duration of the story, few single modes and some character designs. Got 95/100 by the press. Awards *The game was selected by Pauly-kun as the best fighting game in "In-Verse: 10th Anniversary Book - Pauly-kun's Selection". Trivia *This game has the most newcomers of any Dream Revolution Saga Game. With 24 out of 44 newcomers. Surpassing Final and Encore Plus ''with an amount of 15. *The game is currently the second highest rated in In-Verse history, only beaten by: ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song by two points above. *The Game's theme Song is Follow Me by Steven McNair, also used in The King of Fighters XIV as it's Main theme. **An alternate theme, named Star Vessel/''Hoshi no Utsuwa'', of the band Sukima Switch, also used as The Last: Naruto the Movie Ending theme, coincidentially, they are both grand finales of a series. *As a commemoration of the author's 10 years of writing, this title will be created with great effort. Like Black Strings Carnival: Last Song, The Legend of Vanessa, VSRFX Origins and Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata, and the upcoming Online game Project BREAK-OUT!. (Started Writing back in December 2005). *This is the first Dream Revolution Saga and In-Verse game in general who let Alter Ghosts being fusioned, albeit only functional in few ones. *This is the first Dream Revolution rated "M", albeit only in the Online stores, physical still gets "T" rating. **This is the first game in the series with European gaming ratings of 15/16+. **This is the first game in the series with a CERO rating of C (15 years to above), most likely due to the change of graphical style. *This is the second Dream Revolution with 3D graphics. The first is Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting from 2014, Last Fire is from 2016. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Third-Person Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action-adventure games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:XBOX One games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:New 3DS games Category:Nintendo Switch Games